Era Uma Vez
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Um conto de fadas da vida real.


_Devo antes de mais nada agradecer ao povo da DOTDL por me dar - indiretamente - a idéia para essa fic bobinha XD_

_Mas achei ela tão simpatiquinha que resolvi postá-la n.n_

_E para o mesmo povo da DOTDL... em breve, uma nova fic 8D_

_Boa leitura! n.n_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e demais personagens são do tio Kishi. Só a Mikan que é minha 8D

* * *

- Mamãe, me conta uma história para eu dormir? – deitada na cama, a menina de sete anos perguntou para a mãe, que fechava as cortinas.

- Claro, Mikan. Que história você quer ouvir hoje? – ela pegou um grosso livro de capa dura da pequena estante e se sentou na beirada da cama.

- Eu quero uma história diferente dessas do livro! – a menina sorriu.

- Certo então – a mãe pôs o livro de lado – Vejamos... ah, já sei. Vou lhe contar a história da Bela e a Fera.

"_Era uma vez, há muito tempo atrás, uma jovem que vivia com seu pai e seus dois irmãos, em um vilarejo distante; seu nome era Bela. Não lhes faltava nada e todos viviam em paz._

_Exceto por uma história que todos ouviam desde muito pequenos. A de que uma Fera vivia em uma casa na estrada que levava à vila. As crianças cresciam sabendo que não poderiam nunca se aproximar daquela casa e os adultos esperavam pela oportunidade perfeita de expulsar a Fera do vilarejo, ou talvez, até matá-la."_

- Mas ela era malvada, não? – perguntou Mikan, se escondendo embaixo dos lençóis.

- Calma querida, não tire conclusões precipitadas – disse a mãe, puxando os lençóis.

"_Bela sempre foi muito curiosa e não acreditava que a história da Fera pudesse ser verdade. E levada por essa curiosidade, um dia ela se aproximou da casa misteriosa e entrou no jardim... e de repente, ouviu uma voz vinda de dentro da casa:_

_- Quem está aí?_

_- Sou Bela e vim do vilarejo. Quem é você?_

_A pessoa que falou com Bela não se mostrou, mas continuou falando._

_- Sou quem chamam de Fera. E agora que você invadiu meu jardim e ouviu minha voz, não posso deixar você sair daqui!_

_- Você não pode fazer isso! – Bela respondeu, mesmo estando com medo._

_- Eu posso! Essa é a minha casa e você a invadiu, e se você não ficar, eu iriei destruir todo a vila! – e a voz da Fera parecia ainda mais forte."_

- Eu disse que ela era má! – e a menina se escondeu novamente sob os lençóis.

- Calma, vamos continuar a história...

"_Bela então decidiu ficar. E assim que a porta da casa se abriu, ela esperava ver uma verdadeira Fera... mas tudo o que encontrou foi um jovem de olhos azuis brilhantes e roupas surradas."_

Mikan arregalou os olhos.

- Sabe, Bela teve a mesma reação que você – a mãe riu.

"_- Você é que é a Fera? – ela perguntou._

_- Chame como quiser... – o jovem respondeu._

_Bela disse que não estava entendendo e que achava que iria encontrar um monstro. E o jovem disse que uma hora ela iria entender._

_Ela então passou a viver na casa, cozinhando e limpando para o jovem. Mas ele raramente deixava que ela conversasse com ele. Logo ela, que era tão curiosa e não tinha como saber nada sobre aquele jovem que chamavam de Fera._

_Até que um dia, enquanto ela limpava o jardim, Bela ouviu um barulho dentro da casa. Correu pensando que havia esquecido algo no forno e se deparou com o jovem... transformado. Ele agora tinha chifres, dentes e unhas pontudas e sua pele parecia pegar fogo." _

- Aiiiiiiii que medo! – Mikan se assustou.

_"Bela o chamou pelo nome de Fera, que era como ela o conhecia, mas ele parecia não ouvi-la. O jovem estava destruindo a casa, e parecia sofrer muito. Ela então, não agüentando mais ver a dor do jovem, tomou uma atitude desesperada: correu e o abraçou, enquanto dizia que nunca iria abandoná-lo." _

- Mas ela não se machucou com isso? – Mikan perguntou espantada.

- Sim, Bela se machucou muito...

"_Mas mesmo machucada, ela apenas soltou a Fera quando ele voltou ao normal. E quando ele viu o que havia feito com Bela, ficou muito abalado e saiu correndo para fora do jardim. _

_E quando ele voltou, encontrou Bela quase desmaiada e a levou para o seu quarto, onde cuidou dos ferimentos dela. _

_Bela acordou e viu que estava no quarto da Fera. E que havia uma bandeja com um lanche na mesa de cabeceira. Dava para perceber que o lanche foi preparado com dificuldade, mas Bela o comeu feliz, porque sabia que havia sido o jovem que havia feito. _

_Logo depois, o jovem entrou no quarto, querendo saber se Bela estava bem. Ela disse que sim, e logo o jovem se pôs de joelhos ao lado dela, pedindo perdão pelo o que havia feito._

_Ele então contou sua triste história. Disse que desde pequeno convivia com aquelas transformações, que não sabia como ele tinha adquirido aquela espécie de maldição. E que por isso, ele se isolou nessa casa, para não machucar ninguém. Com o tempo, por mais que ele não fizesse nada, começaram a surgir histórias horríveis sobre ele, e foi dali que surgiu o apelido de Fera." _

- Coitado dele... ele não queria fazer mal pra ninguém... – Mikan tinha um olhar de pena.

- Viu, eu disse pra você não se precipitar. O preconceito pode ser muito perigoso. – a mãe sorriu.

- Sim...

"_Ele então disse a Bela que se ela quisesse, poderia ir embora assim que se recuperasse dos ferimentos, porque ele não queria machucá-la de novo._

_A Fera já estava saindo do quarto quando Bela lhe disse:_

_- Eu te disse que não iria te abandonar e não vou. Eu não posso e não quero te deixar sozinho de novo._

_A Fera então perguntou porque ela queria ficar, mesmo sabendo que ele era um monstro. E Bela respondeu que ela sabia que havia algo de bom nele e que ele era uma boa pessoa. Que ele era inteligente e gentil. E que era muito forte por suportar tudo aquilo sem ninguém para ajudá-lo. E agora, ela não queria mais que ele ficasse sozinho._

_O jovem então voltou para junto de Bela, e se ajoelhou novamente, na beirada da cama. E assim, os dois adormeceram."_

- Que bonito! A Bela viu que ele não era só um monstro, que ele era bom!

- Sim, Bela viu por trás de tudo de ruim que diziam dele e do próprio monstro que ele se tornava às vezes.

"_Eles então se tornaram muito próximos e a Fera finalmente teve confiança para conversar com Bela. Os dois eram agora grandes amigos e a Fera nunca mais se transformou. _

_Tudo estava indo muito bem, até o dia em que toda a vila resolveu se unir para resgatar Bela das mãos da Fera. Eles foram armados com foices e tochas em direção à casa da Fera, dispostos à matá-la se fosse preciso."_

- Mas a Bela não estava em perigo! Por que eles foram fazer isso?

- Infelizmente, as pessoas são assim, Mikan... como eu lhe disse antes, o preconceito pode ser muito perigoso: as pessoas agem sem pensar e não se preocupam com quem podem machucar no caminho...

- Puxa...

"_Os habitantes do vilarejo invadiram a casa da Fera, destruindo e pondo fogo em tudo. Até que chegaram ao quarto do jovem. Eles lutaram ferozmente, e ele acabou se transformando. A luta prosseguiu até que o jovem Fera foi dominado. Ele estava prestes a ser morto quando Bela apareceu na porta do quarto:_

_- Não façam isso, vocês não o conhecem! – ela gritou desesperada._

_Ela impediu que o matassem, mas quando Bela se aproximou do jovem, viu que ele estava quase morto..."_

- Qu-que triste, mamãe... e eles nem quiseram saber nada da Fera... que malvados... – a menina secou uma lágrima.

- Ah, mas a história ainda não terminou...

"_Bela começou a chorar, assim como você, em cima do corpo ferido do jovem. Ela pedia perdão por toda aquela gente, que eles sim, é que eram maus por tratá-lo daquele jeito sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo direito. _

_E sentindo um enorme aperto no coração, Bela disse que não podia perdê-lo... porque o amava. Sim, Bela havia se apaixonado pela Fera, que ela aprendeu a ver apenas como o jovem de olhos azuis brilhantes._

_E então, algo incrível aconteceu. As lágrimas de Bela foram aos poucos curando os ferimentos do jovem, até que ele despertou.E quando ele acordou, sentiu-se leve como nunca havia se sentido. O jovem tinha certeza de que não tinha mais a maldição que o transformava na Fera. E todos à sua volta podiam ver isso em seus olhos. O amor de Bela o havia salvo._

_Coube à Bela explicar a história do jovem a todos no vilarejo. Em seguida, ele foi aceito na vila, após inúmeros pedidos de desculpas. E um dia, o jovem Fera – agora livre da maldição – e Bela se casaram em uma linda cerimônia que teve como convidados todos os habitantes do vilarejo._

_E eles viveram felizes para sempre."_

- Que lindo, mamãe! Eu adorei, o amor da Bela salvou a Fera! – disse Mikan, feliz, se ajeitando na cama.

- Que bom que gostou, querida. Agora é hora de dormir... – ela então acendeu o abajur e beijou a testa da menina, que fechando os olhos, se virou para o lado, abraçando uma raposa de pelúcia.

- Boa noite, meu anjo... – ela saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado.

- História bonita – disse uma voz atrás de si.

- Ai Naruto-kun, não me assuste assim! – Hinata pôs a mão no coração, sobressaltada.

- Desculpe, achei que você tinha me visto – ele sorriu, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor.

- Sinceramente eu não reparei... desde quando está aqui? – perguntou a Hyuuga, desviando ligeiramente o olhar. Mesmo depois de oito anos de casados, o sorriso de Naruto ainda a desconcertava.

- Desde quando você começou a contar a nossa história para a Mikan.

- Por que você acha que era a nossa história que eu estava contando para ela? – Hinata fez uma expressão interrogativa.

- E em que outra história uma jovem de boa família se apaixonaria por um monstro desprezado por todos? – o Uzumaki deu um sorriso maroto, virando os olhos muito azuis, enquanto chegavam na varanda banhada pela luz da lua cheia.

- Na história da Bela e a Fera, oras – a Hyuuga sorriu – você não é único monstrinho do mundo, sabia? – ela se sentou na varanda.

- Puxa vida, me chamou de monstrinho... – Naruto fez beicinho, se deitando ao lado dela e pondo a cabeça no seu colo.

- Estou brincando... – disse Hinata mexendo nos cabelos loiros do Uzumaki.

- E Hinata, você acha que os contos de fada tem um fundo de verdade? – perguntou Naruto, se virando para olhá-la.

- Bem, se eu disser que não, estarei mentindo... afinal, às vezes me pergunto se não estou vivendo um – ela sorriu docemente – eu acho que eles são baseados em situações reais sim... até porque a maior lição do conto da Bela e a Fera, por mais antigo que ele seja, se aplica perfeitamente à nos dois...

- Lição que é...? – Naruto perguntou.

- A de que o amor faz milagres – ela sorriu, enquanto segurava a mão de Naruto, que sorriu também.

E olhando a lua cheia, os dois tinham a certeza de que poderiam ser felizes para sempre.

* * *

_Quem viu o longa da Disney sabe que a história da Bela e a Fera não é exatamente assim. Mas a história original (que data de quase 300 anos) já teve tantas modificações e versões que eu me senti livre para adaptar um pouco a história n.n_

Em tempo: "Mikan" significa laranja (no caso, a fruta). Imaginei que a Hinata gostaria de pôr na filha o nome da fruta que tem a cor que lembra a pessoa que ela mais ama n.n

_Beijos, obrigada e deixem reviews!_

_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
